<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Sweet, a Little Spice, and Hopes for Something Nice by ConstantlyTiredReader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372988">A Little Sweet, a Little Spice, and Hopes for Something Nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyTiredReader/pseuds/ConstantlyTiredReader'>ConstantlyTiredReader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Edgepuff - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Papyrus/Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Pining, Polyamory, Spicyhoneyblossom - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus/Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, honeyblossom - Freeform, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyTiredReader/pseuds/ConstantlyTiredReader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus loves both of his datemates dearly! Edge and Stretch are fantastic monsters — even if they don't think so about each other. </p><p>But that's okay! Papyrus is ready to take on that particular challenge one day at a time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), UnderTale Papyrus/UnderFell Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus/Undertale Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus, Undertale Papyrus/Underswap Papyrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grabbing his large cup of specialty hot chocolate with a grateful smile to the bored barista, Papyrus sucks in a deep breath.</p><p>Stars, he hopes this works.</p><p>Soft jazz mingling with the subtle whirl of machinery behind the counter, the atmosphere at this monster-friendly coffee shop seems to be more than wonderful. Certainly better than the idea of meeting at home, in Papyrus’ humble opinion, especially given the subject of today’s meeting. Hardly anyone else is here. To be more precise, he can only see an elderly human couple reading newspapers in the back corner and a young water elemental typing on their laptop, their elbow-length rubber gloves featuring the logo of the local university. Unlike the place he normally visits with Stretch or the other place he normally visits with Edge — both being very hustly and bustly in their own distinct ways — there’s a feeling of privacy.</p><p>Grabbing a handful of napkins — one can never be too prepared for cleanliness related emergencies, after all — Papyrus spots the perfect place to sit: the corner booth next to the front window. There, Edge will be able to sit with his back against the wall, his favourite spot no matter where he is, and see the front door at the same time. Stretch should also enjoy it, the chance to people watch easily at his disposal. And as for himself, well, Papyrus is just eager to spend time with the both of them together.</p><p>Stars, he <em>really </em>hopes this all goes according to plan.</p><p>Before long, Papyrus finds himself fidgeting with one of his napkins. Although he is typically one to extol the advantages of showing up early to events — that way, he can know that he will never miss any of the action! — he might be able to admit that showing up to the coffee shop over an hour before he asked his datemates to come might have been just a teensy bit excessive. Maybe just a bit.</p><p>The thing is, Stretch and Edge have never exactly been the best at getting along. That isn’t to say that they haven’t gotten better at it, though! Since Papyrus started dating them, they truly have been trying to be more civil with each other, something for which he is very grateful. However, that sadly doesn’t take away from the fact that they can still only handle spending short amounts of time together, and mostly because their constant fighting makes him uncomfortable and they know it.</p><p>The only kind of fighting Papyrus wants in his life is the fun kind that doesn’t end in people being angry and upset, thank you very much.</p><p>Not that he means to complain, though. Quite to the contrary! The Great Papyrus considers it a privilege to have not only one, but <em>two </em>equally great datemates, even if they may not appreciate the other’s greatness. Edge and Stretch are wonderful examples of monsters, and he is thankful every day he gets to spend with them.</p><p>He can still remember how it all started, years ago when their universes had all merged upon reaching the Surface. Back in those early days, it wasn’t uncommon for monsters to try and meet their other selves. For him and Sans, it had been easy enough to do; it wasn’t like there were many skeletons out there, not including humans and their odd graveyard skeleton collections, of course. It didn’t take very long to draft up activity night schedules to promote bonding, and the rest is history.</p><p>Thanks to their shared interests in endeavors of sparring and puzzling, Papyrus got to know Edge better than Stretch at first. It was fascinating, talking with him over flambéed spaghetti and milkshakes about his experiences in his Royal Guard. Hearing how he had not only reached the rank of lieutenant, but had also been respected — and more than a little feared, but that’s besides the point —  by the monsters of Snowdin. To see his strength, both physical when they fought and emotional on the rare occasions Edge would open up about the less pleasant parts about working in the Guard. And, of course, to smile and watch as his alternate gushed about all the cute animals at the shelter he volunteered at in his spare time.</p><p>To be perfectly honest, it was more than a bit surprising to discover that his fond feelings for his edgier alternate were perhaps more than purely platonic. Until that point, all of Papyrus’ experiences in the realm of dating have been of the friendship kind; his dating manual had been bought less for him than it was to help Undyne back when she was hopelessly infatuated with a certain royal scientist and even more hopelessly useless at expressing her romantic feelings. Friendship only, and he was perfectly content with that.</p><p>Not that he was against the idea of a more formal relationship, something that he had bluntly shared with Edge before nearly somersaulting out his kitchen window from embarrassment. It was just new. Unexpected. But far be it from the Great Papyrus to back away from a challenge!</p><p>So, he and Edge started dating, and it was great, just like them! There were some moments of awkwardness, but a line-by-line comparison of his and Edge’s dating manuals proved to be exceptionally useful in clearing things up. After all, as both of them agreed, communication is a key aspect of any and every relationship.</p><p>During this time, Papyrus got to know Stretch a little better too. Mostly over the undernet, late-night messaging about movies and books and memes and anything else under the sun when Papyrus didn’t need to sleep and Stretch couldn’t because he had napped too long. Those conversations shifted to real-life ones in hipster cafés, just like their own private book club. </p><p>Papyrus was just as surprised when he realised his crush on Stretch as he was with Edge, although for very different reasons. First of all, this time he was already in a devoted relationship; he shouldn’t have been having these feelings for anyone except Edge! But upon further reflection, Papyrus discovered something. Yes, he had new and confusing feelings for Stretch, but that didn’t take away from his affection for Edge. If anything, his love for him was stronger than ever.</p><p>Something that he explained profusely when he had confessed this all to Edge while they were getting ready for bed one night. Before speaking with Stretch about any of it, of course. Considering they were already dating, Edge deserved to be the first to know; Papyrus had no intentions on cheating. He had been… not the most welcoming of the idea at first. Papyrus couldn’t really blame him — culturally speaking, polyamory isn’t as much of a thing in Underfell, where jealousy and protective instincts battling with LV would have made it more than a bit difficult for all involved parties. After talking it through, though, Edge had given his approval to bring up the idea with their other alternate. </p><p>Thank goodness.</p><p>Stretch accepted, and they’ve been dating for a while now too. And it’s been really nice. Stretch is always so adorable when he gets excited about something, shifting from sleepy to running at a thousand percent while he talks, hands moving ten miles a minute. Even his puns, as <em>bone</em>-tired as they often are, bring joy to his life, seeing the way Stretch’s face lights up brighter than the sun itself when he shares them.</p><p>Stars, Papyrus loves them both so much.</p><p>Speaking of his lovers, Edge finally shows up, still a solid half hour before their official meeting time. Papyrus waves eagerly at him. Edge’s wave back is stiff, but the small, almost shy smile softening his skull makes it more than worth it. Without hesitation, he orders a coffee — plain black in the largest size available — and Papyrus tries to stifle any amusement at the way Edge tries to covertly add in a handful of flavoured creamer packets that he hides in his inventory. That’s his Edge, all right.</p><p>“Hello, sweetpea,” he greets, his gravelly voice pitched low. As expected, Edge takes the seat to Papyrus’ left, against the wall, and wraps an arm around his shoulders. “Where’s the ashtr- where’s <em> Stretch</em>,” he hastily corrects. Papyrus would be disappointed, but he didn’t even need to give him the Look of Disappointment this time. Progress.</p><p>“He isn’t here yet,” Papyrus says simply. He also chooses to ignore Edge’s sneer at any perceived tardiness. Scolding him about this likely wouldn’t help. Plus, he has a funny feeling that he is going to need to save all his scoldings for when Stretch does show up. “How were things at the shelter today?”</p><p>The ideal distraction. It would take an expert to notice the way that Edge’s face lights up, expression less guarded for a moment. Thankfully, Papyrus is such an expert, and he drinks it all in.</p><p>Approximately one minute and twenty-seven seconds after he was supposed to show up, Stretch rushes in, looking a beautiful mess. “hey honey,” he exclaims, seemingly surprised by his volume based on the way he jumps a little after saying it. Remarkably, the barista understands him when he requests the sweetest sounding concoction on the menu, with extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles to boot, in a single breath. And yes, that’s definitely his Stretch.</p><p>“How was your day?” Papyrus asks, feeling his cheeks heat when Stretch kisses the top of his skull before sitting on his right.</p><p>“better now that i’m with you.”</p><p>Before he can respond to that, Edge snaps, “Well, then it’s a real shame that you didn’t show up on fucking time for once so you could spend more time with him.”</p><p>Oh dear. This certainly is not the best start to everything.</p><p>Without pause, Stretch begins arguing his defense. A good excuse, really; buses in the area aren’t always the most reliable and even though he had chosen one that was supposed to arrive ten minutes early, city traffic is a thing that he couldn’t help. Not that his explanation does much good. Edge keeps talking over him, his words more blunted than usual, but still clearly meant to hurt.</p><p>Papyrus doesn’t even realise that he has set his cup down so aggressively until cocoa sloshes out the side. Whoops. It got their attention in any case, so victory?</p><p>Grabbing a new napkin — he <em>knew </em>it was an excellent idea to get extras — he starts wiping up his mess. “Now that everyone is here and not squabbling like little babybones,” he says, pointedly cheerful, “are we ready to talk?”</p><p>Stretch nods, snuggling apologetically against his side, even as he loudly slurps his coffee. “can do.”</p><p>“Edge?”</p><p>A sigh. Then, “For you, yes.”</p><p>Well, Papyrus supposes that this will simply have to do. </p><p>“As I’m sure both of you are very aware, I have been able to call each of you my wonderful datemates for quite some time now.” To be precise, nearly two years for Stretch and just over three with Edge, but details. The last thing he needs is for this to seem like some kind of competition. “And I think it’s due time to discuss matters of cohabitation.”</p><p>“uhh, paps?”</p><p>“Yes, Stretchy dear?”</p><p>As always, his face brightens at that little nickname. Absently circling his coffee cup around the table, he says, “i’m pretty sure you and the edgelord have been shacked up for a while now. isn’t it a little late for that?”</p><p>“As truly accurate as that statement is, there are some new developments I think need to be discussed.”</p><p>“oh,” Stretch responds. Eyes growing wide, he repeats that exclamation, clearly puzzling out the developments at hand. He should, after all; they are very much related to him.</p><p>Edge raises a brow, the one that says he is more than mildly intrigued, even if he doesn’t want to show it. He makes that expression a lot, now that Papyrus thinks about it. “Is that so?” he asks, tapping his gloved fingers lightly on the table.</p><p>Plastering on his brightest smile and hoping that neither of them can see any nervousness peeking through, he says, “Yes indeedy!”</p><p>It requires some visual ping-ponging, constantly making sure to check in on each of his datemate’s expressions, but Papyrus explains the situation. As much as he enjoys the current arrangement of officially living with Edge while making frequent, extended visits at Stretch’s place, he is afraid there are some minor complications. Namely, the fact that due to a long, complicated series of events, Stretch needs a new place to live.</p><p>In any other situation, the logical thing to do would be to invite Stretch to move in with himself. After all, it would be a very natural step given where they are in their relationship. However, there is one more complication: as established, he already lives with Edge.</p><p>Although, Papyrus does have an idea of how to work around that.</p><p>“Are you proposing that Stretch moves in with us?” Edge asks, running a finger around the lip of his cup. </p><p>“If both of you would be willing and okay with that! We do have an extra guest room, so it isn’t like either of you would have to share. Stretch could have his own room, as can Edge. And I’ll just move back and forth. Or stay on the couch. I don’t mind.”</p><p>Amusingly enough, Edge and Stretch shake their heads at the same time. “there’s literally no need for you to stay on the couch, precious.”</p><p>“For once, I agree with Stretch. However, I still have more questions. What if this doesn’t work. I may not like the ashtray—”</p><p>“same back atcha, edgelord.”</p><p>“Bite me.”</p><p>“ooh, kinky.”</p><p>Edge scowls before meeting Papyrus’ gaze again. “—but that doesn’t mean I would want to throw him out on the street if we can’t make this work.”</p><p><em> If</em>. Not <em>when</em>. Just <em>if</em>. Edge, at the very least, seems willing enough to genuinely try.</p><p>Letting out a relieved breath that he didn’t even realise he was holding, Papyrus squeezes Edge’s hand. After half a second’s thought, he grabs Stretch’s to do the same. “Well, Stretch’s lease doesn’t end for another month or so, isn’t that right?” He waits for a nod of confirmation before continuing, “So I thought maybe it would be best to have a trial period of sorts? Right away, so that should things go badly, we’ll still have time to find you a new place? Does that… does that sound good?”</p><p>At first, neither Stretch nor Edge says anything. That’s fine. Even if waiting for an answer feels more tortuous than sitting and watching several hours of baby cartoons with Undyne under threat of noogies and snow wrestling, Papyrus would rather they have time to think about it. And if he is squeezing both their hands too tightly out of nerves, well, they don’t mention anything, so they must not notice. </p><p>Finally, “well, i can’t speak for the edgelord, but i’m down to try. besides, what kind of boyfriend would i be if i didn’t jump at the chance to spend more time with you?”</p><p>Ecstatic, Papyrus gives him a quick nuzzle before turning to his other datemate. And if he has a bit of puppy eyes going on, it is only because Edge has always said to equip any weapon he has in his arsenal if it will help ensure a victory.</p><p>Instead of addressing Papyrus directly, Edge turns to look Stretch in the eye lights. “Do you promise to keep your messes to a minimum in common areas?”</p><p>“do you promise not to be a complete and total jackass all the time?” Stretch counters.</p><p>“Touché.” He takes a deep sip of coffee. “I suppose we should start getting Stretch ready to move in, then. What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>It’s a good thing that Edge is sitting so close to him, or else Papyrus would be lunging across the table to give him a hug, pulling Stretch along for the ride. “Nothing, because you both are the best datemates a skeleton could ask for!”</p><p>“dunno, i beg to disagree. you’re pretty swell yourself.”</p><p>“Again, I can’t help but agree here.”</p><p>Somehow, Papyrus finds himself smiling even more widely, something he thought would be impossible. The two of them are getting along so much better already!</p><p>The rest of the coffee date is spent ironing out details over celebratory baked goods. It goes rather well, if Papyrus does say so himself. And he does, multiple times; Edge and Stretch deserve to know when they do a good job.</p><p>Stars, he hopes this plan works out at least half as well as he is expecting. Living together could be so good for all of them, but especially Stretch and Edge. Both of them could do with another close friend, and it’s hard to get much closer than sharing a duplex without the assistance of crazy glue or duct tape. </p><p>And if Papyrus also hopes that this will finally push them into cluing into the fact that their feelings for each other aren’t only negative and for that unbearable sexual tension between them to finally end? Well, who can blame him? </p><p>In his book, that’s just called being efficient. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are new sights to see as Papyrus learns something new about his datemates' vision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So far, this sharing a home with both of his datemates thing?</p><p>It… could be going worse?</p><p>There are some definite advantages to it. Now, it’s certainly easier to see Stretch and Edge more frequently. From the time he wakes up to when he goes to bed, Papyrus has the utter delight of spending time with both of them. Guilt has become less prominent in his life — not that he had noticed before, to be honest — because he doesn’t have to worry about neglecting one datemate in favour of spending time with the other. Not that either one had complained previously! His lovely datemates are more than understanding, so incredibly supportive, and he hopes with all his soul that they would have spoken with him if they felt that their arrangement was less than fair. Still, there was definitely a niggling concern that has been diminished with each night he gets to snuggle with both of them, catching up on some MTT after a nice supper.</p><p>Unfortunately, even the most positive thinking cannot counteract the conflicts between Edge and Stretch. Their bickering is still lamentably constant — although, they do have a tendency to stop mid-word as soon as they notice Papyrus’ presence. And when it isn’t the arguing, angel help him, it is all the petty acts of revenge that makes him almost nostalgic for Sans and his awful living room sock. Edge pilfering all of Stretch’s lighters, only for Stretch to take his good barbeque lighter and blow angry puffs of smoke in his face the second he stepped back outside to work on the steaks. Stretch messing with Edge’s spice cabinet, and Edge messing with his bookshelves. All sorts of tiny things targeted to hurt, each one building up until they explode.</p><p>Overall, though? Still not the worst he could have thought of.</p><p>Papyrus prides himself on an overly vivid imagination, after all.</p><p>Take now, for example. Everyone in the living room is rather relaxed, in spite of the tensions that had risen up over breakfast. Apparently, having limited amounts of dinosaur oatmeal can become a matter of great controversy. In other news, Papyrus <em>really </em>wants to go grocery shopping. Thankfully, the chance to relax and take advantage of the weekend has gone to mellow things out between his datemates.</p><p>For almost an hour now, Edge has been hunched up on the floor, sitting cross-legged as he does some regular maintenance on his action figures. Since Stretch moved in, they had to buy some new shelving units for display. Lighted ones, to be precise, allowing a better display during all hours of the day. Before transferring them over, though, it only makes sense to make sure that each and every one is in tip-top shape! </p><p>Meanwhile, Papyrus is working on some puzzle games on his phone. Part of him wants to join in, but past experience tells him that doing that is a good way to mix up parts and create more chaos than one of his brother’s trash tornadoes. Besides, it’s nice, watching Edge so concentrated on this. Also, it would mean moving Stretch. </p><p>Speaking of Stretch, Papyrus isn’t exactly sure what he is trying to do this fine Saturday morning. All he knows is the fact that it seems to involve him half-reclining on Papyrus’ lap, thumping his calcaneus against the arm of the couch, steady enough to use as a metronome. He looks like he is amusing himself, though, so Papyrus lets him at it.</p><p>Without turning, Stretch calls out, “hey edgelord, ya missed a spot.” And wowie, that is a rather loud growl coming from Edge. Almost impressive, really. Nine out of ten; Papyrus is voting to take one point away because it was honestly rather rude, even if Stretch wasn’t exactly being the kindest either.</p><p>“Asshole,” he mutters, eye sockets twitching, along with some even cruder words under his breath. It’s at times like these that Papyrus really considers implementing a swear jar. Granted, it could prove to be inconvenient in more… amorous activities, but stars above, between Edge and Stretch alone it would be so easily filled.</p><p>“yeah?” Stretch smirks. “i may be an asshole, but at least i know how to properly enjoy a weekend with my boyfriend. i’m not gonna sit here all day squinting at some silly little toys. isn’t that right, paps?”</p><p>Papyrus doesn’t dignify that with an answer. Something about what Stretch said caught his attention. Not the part implying Edge to be a bad datemate, of course; even when he and Stretch aren’t behaving very well, they are far more than adequate as partners. </p><p>No, it’s more the squinting comment that has his interest piqued. Watching more carefully — <em> actually </em>watching this time, instead of being a passive spectator — Papyrus realises that Stretch is correct: Edge is very much squinting. Not all of it looks to be concentration, either. His Skelator action figure and q-tip are far too close to his nasal aperture, to the point which Papyrus is mildly shocked that he isn’t going cross-eyed. Add in the additional tension framing his face — although, to be fair, Edge is normally rather tense and Stretch probably isn’t improving things — and it seems even more likely.</p><p>Deciding to approach this casually — subtlety will be his absolute bestest friend in getting Edge to speak truthfully — he asks, “Edgy dear, do you happen to have any difficulty seeing?”</p><p>Nailed it.</p><p>“No!” Edge protests, too quickly, as he lowers the action figure. At least now he is less likely to end up with a Skeletor arm in his eye socket or up his nasal cavity.</p><p>Except now, Stretch is onto him too. He actually sits up, slumping across the room to stare him down. “really?” he says, almost gleefully. “the edgelord doth protest too much, methinks. c’mon, we’re all <em> friends </em> here.” The way he emphasises the word ‘friends’ automatically demotes the friendliness of it, in Papyrus’ opinion, even when he moves down to mockingly put an arm around Edge’s shoulder. “so, why don’tcha try telling our fantastic boyfriend the truth, then.”</p><p>“Stretch, as flattered as I am, Edge doesn’t have to do anything he if—”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Edge grits out, interrupting him.</p><p>Papyrus blinks, thrown off not only by that statement but also because he had so much more he was prepared to say in reassurance and now those words have nowhere to go. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“I. Don’t. Know. I’m not... I'm not sure if I have difficulty seeing." He pauses, looking aside. "I don’t exactly have a basis of comparison, you know.”</p><p>Well, then. That’s a new piece of the puzzle that Papyrus wasn’t expecting. Interesting. </p><p>Stretch, evidently, agrees, even if he doesn’t show it in the same way. “huh. prove me wrong, then.”</p><p>“How, precisely, do you expect me to do that?”</p><p>Having an idea of where Stretch is going with this, Papyrus decides to follow along. Normally, he would disapprove of him purposefully needling at Edge… but this can be an exception. This time, it’s actually for his own good. “Well, going to see an eye doctor might be a good idea?”</p><p>Two and a half hours of (mostly) well-meaning bullying later, Edge finally agrees to visit an optometrist — on the condition that Stretch and Papyrus go with him.</p><p>Of course, that process could have gone even longer if it weren’t for Papyrus intervening. Stretch had balked at the idea. Answering for him, though, solved that particular problem quickly enough. After all, it isn’t exactly a bad idea for all of them to go. Just in case.</p><p>Besides, what are the chances of all of them needing glasses?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Well, then,” Papyrus says, gathering all the many bills and receipts into his convenient fanny pack, “that was mildly unexpected.”</p><p>Stretch snorts. “now that might be the understatement of the week, babe.”</p><p>As it turns out, Edge’s eyesight is indeed terrible. However, it also turns out that Stretch’s eyesight is also terrible. And Papyrus’ too.</p><p>But hey, at least they had a nice bonding moment in finding out that none of them have been seeing what they are actually supposed to be able to see! Plus, who else can say that they had an impromptu shopping date at the glasses selection section of the optometrist. The dating manual does suggest spicing things up by trying new things, after all.</p><p>Edge, unfortunately, doesn’t seem to have stumbled onto this remarkable realisation as of yet. Not only are his eye lights doing the ‘worst’ out of everyone’s, but he is by far taking it the worst. As it turns out, having a massive, gaping scar going through your eye socket isn’t exactly great for a skeleton’s visual health. <em> Especially </em>when it is several years old and has never been properly healed. Who would’ve thought? Certainly not Edge, it seems.</p><p>Kicking a can, Edge’s scowl is larger than normal. Never one to want his datemates to be unhappy — or anyone, for that matter, but his datemates should definitely have extra importance in the happiness department — Papyrus hastens his pace until he can hold his hand. Arms swinging gently, he says, “You know, I think we’re looking at this the wrong way, Edgy dear. Now, we have a reason to up our cool guy potential by equipping some rad, new accessories.” </p><p>In response, Edge makes a grumbly sound under his breath.</p><p>“yeah,” Stretch agrees, cheerfully shortcutting ahead to take hold of Papyrus’ hand. Wonderful! Look at him trying to help reassure Edge — and without prompting! “think of all the potential! and you know what, paps? i think we should practice being some of the coolest dudes around so we can be ready to go.” He takes out three sets of Groucho glasses with a shit-eating grin, waggling his brow bone. “that’s why i propose that we all wear these until the second our new glasses arrive. night or day, rain or shine, we need to be prepared, right?”</p><p>Papyrus groans, a reluctant smile building on his face. At least he didn’t directly go out to antagonise Edge about his poor vision. Even if Edge is looking more than a little bit antagonised by his antics. </p><p>Inaudible sigh.</p><p>“You know, Edge,” he squeezes his hand, “I remember Undyne mentioning something once about Alphys getting sunglasses that have special lenses to match her prescription.”</p><p>This… this Edge does perk up at. “Really?”</p><p>“Absolutely! Think of all the added coolness points <em>that </em>could bring! Why, at least a hundred points, although I would be willing to check with the coolness manual to make sure.”</p><p>“yeah, <em> icy </em> how that could be awfully neat.” It does not miss Papyrus’ infallible attention that this is a double pun of sorts. Nicely done, even if the individual puns could be better.</p><p>From that point on, the walk back home goes rather smoothly. Then again, it’s hard not to feel like things are going well when he has two of his favouritest monsters close by. Stretch laughing, taking all sorts of pictures of himself and Papyrus with as many different glasses filters as he can find. Edge, a little more stoic, but leaning into him, which is quite the public display of affection if Papyrus does say so himself!</p><p>Even better yet is the excitement of what is to come in the next two weeks or so! According to the doctor, that will be when all their glasses arrive. Papyrus can’t wait to see Stretch rocking his cute nerdy glasses, round as can be and with arms that are his favourite shade of safety-vest orange to boot. And then Edge, serious as can be with his dark rectangular frames that bring out the smolder of his eye lights. And he supposes he is also pretty eager to see his own spectacular spectacles, of course. A classic cat-eye shape, Papyrus shelled out some extra money to get the rainbow kind with embedded sparkles; that way, they can be guaranteed to match with his outfit, no matter what. </p><p>And that’s not to mention all the wondrous new sights he will be discovering alongside his datemates with the help of their new glasses! Supposedly, leaves are quite the interesting thing to behold, even when they are still attached to their trees. How intriguing!</p><p>But nothing thrills Papyrus more than the opportunity to rediscover Edge’s and Stretch’s true beauty. <em>That</em>, he would like to say, is a sight absolutely worth waiting for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>